What I Think Of You?
by Lovely SOS
Summary: An assignment in class has Nina and Fabian write letters to each other... that they aren't allowed to read. Since they won't be reading the letters, they can write WHATEVER they want... Right? Because NO ONE is going to see what they write... {Two shot}
1. Part one

**A/N JUST a two-shot! I hope you like it. I wrote it pretty quickly and randomly but yeah, and I'm excited for season two :) **

**It's Nina's POV, then Fabian's, then back to Nina's.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE BOTTOM... THAT DETERMINES THE END OF THE STORY!**

**Please review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~ House of Anubis is not mine.**

~House of Anubis~

**Nina**

The bell rang for class to start.

I, Nina Martin, (I'm from America) sat down in drama class next to my best friend Fabian.

I go to a British boarding school, and life here can be... interesting. I noticed something odd about my house, the House of Anubis, the first day I arrived. Turns out the house has a creepy old mystery surrounding it. I, along with my group, called Sibuna, (Anubis backwards, as the founder, my friend Amber named it) have sworn to solve the mystery.

We're so involved in the mystery sometimes I almost forget I came to this school to... well, learn. Study hard, get in to a good college, as my Gran says.

"Today I have a very special class planned for you." Mr. Winkler, the drama class teacher, let those words sink in while all of us students arranged ourselves. He continued. "But first I'll be reading you a scene from a modern play. Then I want you guys to write a short little review about what you think that scene meant. This particular play has a lot of little secret meanings. See if you can guess who's in love with whom, and whats happening in the scene." Mr. Winkler smiled. "We'll get started in a moment. Take out your notebooks please."

I glanced at Fabian and smiled just a little. Fabian is the kind of guy that always makes you smile, if you know what I mean. Or at least, he always makes me smile. He's sort of a nerd, but he's really nice. Fabian pulled his notebook out of his bag, and pushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes. When he noticed me looking, I quickly looked away, feeling shy. I used this moment to take out my own notebook.

Fabian and I were just friends. And at that moment, it seemed we would only ever BE friends. Sometimes that whole... situation confused me more the the mystery of Anubis House. Sure, I could just tell Fabian I liked him. But that would never happen. I was too shy about boys. To be honest, I hadn't ever had a real boyfriend or anything. Unlike Amber, the pretty blond of Anubis house, I did NOT know how to deal with boys.

I sort of spaced out, I guess, because Fabian had to poke me to bring me back down to earth.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just, um, thinking about the mystery. You know, always on my mind." I smiled honestly. At least I hope it looked honest. Fabian gave me a sort of a half smile back.

I realized I was hardly even listening to Mr. Winkler, so while he finished reading the scene from the play, I tried to listen more carefully.

"So," he said after a few minutes of reading, "You all have 20 minutes to write your reviews. They can be short, but no less then a page, please."

I stared at my paper. I hadn't understood the piece play at all, really. I sighed. Mr. Winkler had said the play was modern, but maybe they were fancy British words or something, because while I had tried to listen, I had hardly understood a word. And... I guess it didn't help so much that I had spaced out, either.

**Fabian**

Nina looked like she was having a hard time writing. To me, this was a bit like the assignments we'd get in Literature class, so I didn't mind it, really. But then, I'd had to tap Nina on the arm because she was thinking about the mystery. So maybe she just hadn't been listening.

What I gathered from the scene was that the guy character fancied the girl character. But he didn't show it very well, I guess, because she didn't seem to get it at all. I finished my paper with 7 minutes left on the clock, but I felt dissatisfied with my paper for some reason. I figured it would be okay and walked over to put my paper on Mr. Winkler's desk.

When I sat back down, I noticed I had been the first one to bring up my paper. That made me feel a bit embarrassed. I guess it wasn't a big secret or anything, but I'm not exactly 'cool' or anything. I like to study and to learn. But sometimes that made me feel a bit awkward. I wondered vaguely if Nina liked smart guys.

Then I wondered if that was obvious. You know, the whole liking Nina thing. Because I think I wouldn't be too happy if she knew. Patricia, the fairly blunt girl at the Anubis House, as well as Amber, the 'boy expert' insisted that we liked each other. But I'was so sure Nina liked me. I thought, a bit paranoid for a second, what if Nina knows I like her, but she's just too nice to tell me she doesn't like me back? Or it's possible that- Mr. Winklers timer dinged, scaring me. Nina giggled.

"Now who's not paying attention?" she joked. I laughed and hoped it didn't sound too nervous. Stupid Fabian. Then she, like basically every one else, got up and put their papers on Mr. Winkler's desk.

"Now everyone." Mr. Winkler was smiling. "As I said, today we're going to be doing something a bit different. I have a little exercise I want you all to try out."

"But Mr. Winkler, I hate sports!" Wailed Amber.

"No no Amber, an acting exercise."

"Oh."

When the laughter subsided a bit, Mr. Winkler went on. "I'll be handing out some paper. Then I want you guys to write a letter to the person you're sitting with. But you can write whatever you want. ANYTHING." He paused. "Because your partner won't read the note!"

I was pretty sure I wasn't the only one who didn't know what he was talking about.

Patricia raised her hand suspiciously. She was sitting with Amber. "What's this for, Mr. Winkler?"

"Well Patricia, as actors, you have to keep a clear mind and be able to work with anyone, even if it's someone you don't particularly like being around. It helps to write a note then throw it away. It's a good way to clear your mind." There was an awkward pause. Patricia obviously didn't think this was important. "So, lets get started." Mr. Winkler said. He passed out some fancy paper. "Think about what you want to write to your partner. And remember, they won't be reading it."

I stared at the paper. A letter to Nina. I started writing things about how Nina was a good friend. And she was, but that just wasn't what I wanted to write. We were getting things off our chests, right? I tried my hardest.

_Nina, you're probably the bravest person I've ever met. I never even knew I could be adventurous at all until I met you. You're fun and pretty and you always seem to do the right thing. You've survived incredibly well for being the new girl, especially with Patricia around. But I guess what I really want to say is that I like you more then a friend. And I think one day I might tell you, but the truth is, I'm honestly not very eager to. I guess I don't mind admiring from afar. But like I said, one day, I guess. One day I might work up the courage to tell you what I think of you. At the very least, I hope we'll be friends for a long, long time._

I stared at the paper. Again, as if it might tell me if the letter was good enough. I didn't think it was. But I folded it anyway and waited, resisting the urge to peek over at whatever Nina was writing about me. I would never do that.

**Nina**

There were too many words I could have used to describe Fabian. And yet, I could think of what to say. We were supposed to write what we felt, but I didn't really understand what I felt. I finally just gave in and started writing, letting whatever words that ended up on the paper be on the paper. In the back of my mind, I knew that I could have written anything. Technically, I could have written a random sentence, like, 'The eggs will explode at noon.' But I found that I really did want to do a nice job. This is how it turned out.

_Fabian... I'm pretty sure you've convinced me you're the nicest guy in the world. Our friendship means a lot to me. And I always get nervous when we're close together, because... I have a big crush on you. Wow, I said it! Well, I wrote it. You get what I mean. When I first came to the house, you were the only one that was nice to me. Now everyone is used to me, but I'll never forget that you were my first friend at Anubis House. Sometimes, I get this tiny feeling like you might like me back, but maybe I'm just crazy. I hope you do though. I mean it when I say... er, write that you're the nicest guy in the world._

"All right class, finish up. When your done, pencils down, and place the letter facedown or folded at the front of the desk, where I can keep an eye on things." Mr. Winkler said.

Even though no one was supposed to read it, my heart was still pounding crazily. I hastily picked up the letter to fold it. A second piece of paper floated down next to me when I picked up the letter. I quickly put it under my desk.

The paper Mr. Winkler gave us was nice, actual letter paper. Now that I had two...

What if I stole Fabian's letter when no one was looking? The dishonestly of that weighted me down, but I wanted so badly to know what was on the paper. All I had to do was wait for the right moment... Right? Would I do that?

~To be continued~

**A/N **

**SO! **

**Do you want Nina to steal Fabian's note and read it? I have two endings thought up, but depending on you, the REVIEWERS answers, the story will be different! So review telling me if you think Nina should steal it, or leave it alone. **

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed, as directed! xD**

**~Lovely**


	2. Part two

**A/N Thanks reviewers! This is the second half and last chapter! :) Please review again, I REALLY appreciate it!**

~House of Anubis~

**Nina**

I thought about it. It would be too hard, really. I could just take it. I could see what Fabian wrote about me. My eyes widened when I saw my chance.

Fabian dropped his pencil and bent to get it, and Mr. Winkler was writing on the board. I had carefully folded the extra paper so that it looked the way Fabian's letter was folded. I quickly swapped the papers, my hands slightly shaking. I dropped the letter into my bag and wondered if I was actually going to read it. The secret paper, whose point was that it was NOT supposed to be read...

Fabian sat back up and smiled at me. I smiled back nervously.

Guilt bothered me all through the rest of the class. I felt very uncomfortable taking Fabian's note like that, but the curious side of me was begging to read the note.

When the bell rang, I must have jumped a few feet in the air.

"Not so fast!" Called Mr. Winkler. "Bring your notes up front and drop them into the paper shredder. And don't forget to read pages 32 through 45 for next times class."

My classmates shuffled forward with their notes and formed a line, one by one dropping their papers into the shredder. Mr. Winkler thought this was great. It seemed like years to me, until mine and Fabian's name were finally called. I held the fake note carefully, as if it might blow up if I held on too tight.

"Drop Fabian's note in please, Nina," Mr. Winkler said. Fabian had no trouble throwing mine in, it seemed. It a sense, I did actually feel relieved when he did. No one could read the note. My secret was safe. But here I was, stealing Fabian's secret note and shredding a fake copy... I felt like running to my bag and getting the real letter because I felt so bad. But I didn't. My hand still shaking slightly, I dropped the fake in the shredder and watched it get turned into a million tiny scraps. I was dismissed.

I held my breath until I was out of the classroom. I hugged my bag close to me, silently freaking out over the note. I wanted so badly to read it, but it would be such an awful thing to do.

"What's up Nina? You seem a bit jumpy," Commented Fabian. I spun around to face him.

"I'm just... Tired. I hardly got any sleep last night," I blurted. I held in my breath again. I felt like Fabian knew I had his letter.

"Okay... well, see you later." He gave me a little wave and went off. I released the air in my lungs with a long sigh and went to my next class.

**Fabian**

I found that I hadn't liked when Nina shredded my letter. I mean, I did eventually want to tell her how much I liked her, but I hadn't wanted her to read it or anything. So why had I felt so dissatisfied when I saw my letter turning into little shreds? I shook off this thought. Nina had seemed jumpy after class. I wondered why.

I was back at the house now, after school, in the common room. I hadn't seen Nina.

"Amber," I asked, when I saw the blond streak past me, "Have you seen Nina at all?" Amber smiled.

"She's probably in our room." She said simply, and walked off.

I wondered what I should be doing. There was always school to do, but I honestly didn't feel like I wanted to do that at the moment. I could watch the science channel on TV, but Alfie and Jerome would probably yell at me if I did. There HAD to be something I could do... My mind returned again to how I had felt when Nina shredded my letter. I thought about it. I found I didn't like the way I had thought so carefully about the things I was going to say, and then-even though it wasn't exactly as good as I'd wanted it to be- it had been wasted.

That was it. That was IT. I didn't feel like pretending I didn't like Nina anymore. Sure, I was shy, but... I suddenly felt it was very important to let Nina know how I felt. I couldn't let my feelings just be pushed aside. I did that too much anyway. Trying to find my courage, I got up and went to Nina and Amber's room. I hesitated, then knocked.

"Yes?" Amber poked her head out. "Oh, it's you, Fabian. Nina's actually not here... sorry."

"Oh. Err, thanks." I said. I wondered again where she could possibly be. She should have been back from the school at least an hour ago. I tried her cell phone. No answer. I started thinking something bad had happened. What if Victor was hiding her or something?

I grabbed my coat and headed for the door. Just as I was reaching for the door knob, the door opened and Nina came in the house.

"Oh, Nina! I was just going to go looking for you. I had no idea where you were..." I said, feeling a bit awkward.

"I'm sorry," She said. "Why, did something happen? Did you find the next puzzle piece?"

"Well, no. Just wondering where you were." I gave her a nervous smile. She stood there and I stood there, like we were trying to say things but didn't know exactly what to say. My earlier thoughts of telling her I liked her toned down in my mind. This wasn't the right place or the right time for that. "I'll just... be in my room." I said, trying not to be so shy.

I did go to my room. But when I was there I started to feel just as bored as before. Frustrated, I wondered if maybe I should have told Nina right then. Just gotten it over with. I decided to try her room again, and prayed that Amber wasn't there. There were things I needed to get off my chest.

When I got to the door, I didn't hesitate. I knocked, but went right in. What I saw thoroughly surprised me.

Amber was actually absent. But Nina was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at a piece of paper that appeared to be... a letter. I swallowed. A letter from Mr. Winkler's class.

"What's that?" I asked. Nina's eyes popped open when she realized I was there.

"F-Fabian, you scared me!" she jammed the letter under her leg. I stared.

"Nina... who's letter were you just reading?" I felt like I wasn't going to like her answer. But it couldn't have been MINE. I had watched her shred it... I saw it, I was right there...

"It-I-I didn't read it," She stuttered, avoiding my gaze. "I... I didn't mean to... I mean, I was about to throw it away." She looked up at me. "I swear."

"Who's was it?" She didn't answer right away. "Was it mine, Nina?" I sat down next to her.

She nodded, looking upset. "I swear, I really, honestly didn't read it."

I didn't feel mad, just confused. "If that's my letter," I asked, gazing at the folded paper held tightly in her hand, "Then what did you shred?"

"In class, when Mr. Winkler handed out the papers, he accidentally gave me two. When you weren't looking I switched them." She looked truly horrified at what she had done.

"Why?" I asked, still feeling completely confused.

"Well... I guess, I guess I just really wanted to know what you wrote." She laughed nervously. "That's why I'm so good at solving the mystery, Fabian. I always want to know things. It was just so crazy, to know that all the things you thought about me were on one little piece of paper, right next to me. But I felt so bad about it, right after I took it. I swear," She said yet again. "I didn't read a single word."

She handed me the paper. "Nina..." I mumbled.

"I'm so sorry." She smiled weakly. "Forgive me?"

I just felt so surprised. "Well... I... I actually came in here to tell you what was on the paper. I mean, not exactly or anything, but I just had to come and tell you what I felt. Because... It's been a while, and I'm not good with girls or anything... I always mess it up..." I stumbled. I tried again, taking a deep breath. "I came in here to tell you I like you Nina. That's what was on the paper."

**Nina**

"Really?" I asked. I couldn't suppress a happy smile. Then I suddenly felt a bit selfish. Besides, there was no way Fabian would forgive me for taking his letter, even though I hadn't read it. My smile faded.

The second I'd gotten back to the house, (late, because I was in the school library, looking up things that might help with the mystery- but more to distract myself then to actually find anything important) I'd decided to rip up the letter and throw it away, as I should have. It was terrible that I ever took it. It was like reading someone's diary. You just don't DO that.

"Yeah." Fabian smiled at me. "I decided I should tell you sooner then later that I liked you... But I guess it already is later." He laughed.

"You aren't mad?" I asked.

He shrugged, a small smile on his face. "I guess not. It was wrong of you, yeah, but... You were going to do the right thing in the end."

We sat there a little bit. I thought he was crazy to forgive me. If I were Fabian, I would NEVER forgive me. I mean Nina. Or whatever.

"Do you like me too Nina?" He asked hopefully. Aww, he looked so cute. I think I almost screamed, YEAH!

"Yes." I reached out and gave him a hug. "That's for... everything." I said. "You want to know what was on my paper?" I blushed. "It was about how you're so nice, and sweet, and you were my first friend here... and how much I like you."

Fabian grinned. "Glad to hear it." I giggled.

"So now what?" I asked, smiling happily. He shrugged, then laughed.

"I know," He said. "How would you like to be my girlfriend, Nina?" I grinned back.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Fabian."

Fabian stood up and pulled me up too. We stood there for a bit, just being happy, but then we started to move closer. I think we were about to kiss when the door flew open. We jumped away from each other, embarresed.

"I love a happy ending!" Cried Amber loudly.

"Amber!" I yelled. "How long have you been outside the door?"

"I'm sorry Nina," Amber said innocently. "I just HAD to watch. It's not often you find a couple as cute as you two... and besides, I was waiting to come in and get my high heels..." We all burst out laughing. I didn't even care that Amber had just ruined my first kiss with Fabian. It was all okay.

Amber grabbed her shoes. "I'm so happy for you!" She yelled, and ran out of the room. Once Fabian and I stopped laughing, (again) Fabian leaned in again.

"How about we try that again?" He asked, blushing slightly. I blushed too, closed my eyes, and leaned.

**THE END**

~House of Anubis~

**A/N I hope it was enjoyable and not complete trash, because it happened to be seriously late at night when I wrote this xD **

**Please review, and I really hoped you liked it!**

**~Lovely SOS**


End file.
